Please Save Me From Myself
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: While walking around the grounds of Hogwart's Harry find's a girl the same age as him 16 passed out. But the thing that get's him is that she black angel wing's and the same color eye's as him...at time's. She's childess at time's but now's what to say
1. Chapter 1: Finding her

**Title: Please Save Me from Myself**

**Summary: **

**While walking around the grounds of Hogwart's Harry find's a girl the same age as him - 16 - passed out. But the thing that get's him is that she black angel wing's and the same color eye's as him...at time's. She's childess at time's but now's what to say and what not to say. It's like she's wearing a mask for each indevilual person! Wow people are getting really confused! Even the Slytherin's after her and Harry got sorted into their house!**

**My Own Character's:**

**Shadow Black, Darkness Black, Lejione Black (Hattie's), Louey Black (Also Hattie's), Matthrew Black, and Angel Barlo**

**AN: Hi! This is my second fanfiction story that I've posted up for Harry Potter. My other one is called 'The Demon's in Hogwart's' Even though I don't think it's up yet. Me and my account don't really see eye to eye when it come's to up-loading stories. Well I hope you enjoy this story! Harry X Shadow X Severus! The title might not make sence to the story right now but it will soon!**

**"Talking" 'Thoughts' _"Dream's" "_**_Parsletounge"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Save Me from Myself**

**Chapter one: Finding Her**

Harry was walking around the ground's of Hogwart's trying to clear his mind. Taking a deep breathe of fresh air he looked up to the full moon. "Moony...I hope your alright where ever you are" he whispered to himself as he kepted walking not looking where he was going. He stumbled over something and looked down. He saw a girl his age - 16 - but the thing got him to gasp was the fact that she had a pair of black angel wing's laying limply out of her back. "Merlin! I need to get her help!" Harry gasped lifting the girl into his arm's. The girl stirred and opened her eye's. Harry's gasp caused her to look up to his face. Harry saw she had the same color eye's as him - emerald green. 'Who are you?" Harry breathed out shocked. "Shadow Black, you?" Shadow asked tiredly. "Harry Potter. What are you doing out here by yourself?" Harry asked softly getting over his shocked quickly. "I passed out while trying to get away from the creep's" Shadow said snuggling into Harry's chest.

"Come on let's get you inside okay?" Harry asked lifting her leg's up as she wrapped them around his waist. Shadow's mid-night black hair trickled his nose. "Where am I?" Shadow asked yawning. "Your at Hogwart's. I'm taking you to my dorm so you can sleep" Harry said yawning also. "H'okay then" Shadow muttered her wing's going back into her back. "Woah that was cool" Harry sighed as he entered the school. "Hmm... watch out a guy is about to round the corner" Shadow whispered as Harry slid into an secert passage. Severus Snape stopped infront of them. "I know I heard voice's over here" he grumbled. "And I know you smell" Shadow said causing he to whirl around. "Come out here now" Snape hissed his eye's flashing. Harry stepped through the portait, Shadow still in his arm's. "Pooter! I should have knowm it was you and your new girlfriend" Snape sneered angrly. Harry just looked at him with tired eye's. "She's not my girlfrind. I just found her outside by the lake passed out" he mummered after a moment of silence. "You found her?" Snape asked cationly. "Nice making me sound like a lost puppy or something. Look I was flying away from these creep's who called themselve's 'Death Eaters' and I passed out mid - air. I guess I landed here because next thing I know I got Raven here carying me in here and your stench filling my nose" Shadow said as she squrimed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerd shocking Snape. "I'm tired and I want a bath" Shadow whined lowly. "Before either of you do anything; you need to report this girl to the Headmaster Potter, Now" Snape hissed dangerously. "Yeah, Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow. We both need some sleep before we face twinkle - toe" Harry yawned out walking to the Gryffindor Tower. "Twinkle - toe?" they heard Snape ask himself as they got out of hearing range.

"Who's the headmaster?" SHadow asked looking over Harry's shoulder. "Proffesor Albus Dumbledore aka twinkle - toe" Harry said as they stopped infront of the portait of the fat lady. "Hello dear, what do you have there?" the fat lady asked. "Hello it's a girl and her name is Shadow. She passed out in mid - air trying to get away from soem death eaters" Harry explianed tiredly. "Oh dear! Is she okay!" the fat lady asked worriedly. "Yes I'm fine, just very tired and dirty" Shadow said leaning her head on Harry's chest. "Could you let us come in?" Harry asked yawning loudly. "Of course dear!" the fat lady said as she silently opened the portait for them. Harry walked into the common room to find it was empty and everyone was up in bed. It was to be expected since it was 1 in the morning. Walking up to the boy's dormiaty he opened the door silently.

"I'm guessing you've done this before" Shadow whispered as Harry set her on his bed. "Yea, I go for a walk almost every night. It help's me clear my head" Harry said lowly as he slipped into bed next to Shadow. "So let me guess: We'll wake up to screaming, run out of the room, and run in to a teacher. Am I right?" Shadow asked cuddling up to Harry. "Possibly, knowing the guy's they'd freak and start running arounf like some chicken's with their head's cut off" Harry said laughing lowly. "Well that sound's eventfully" Shadpw muttered falling asleep. 'Hmm... even though I just met Shadow, I'm already comfortable around her. I wonder why that is' Harry thought to himself as he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merlin's Beard!" Seamus yelled waking Harry and Shadow up. "What the?" Harry mummbled looking around tiredly. "Harry! Way to go mate!" Dean laughed as Nevielle blushed. "What are you guy's talking about?" Harry asked as Shadow streched and sat up. "Should we go to twinkle - toes now Raven?" she asked as she rubbed her eye's. "Harry, mate! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" Ron bellowed face turning red. "Who said she was my girlfriend?" Harry asked his eye's narrowing. Ron flushed as he looked to his hand's. "Sorry mate. It's just where I'm sitting, you look like girlfriend and boyfriend" he muttered quitely. "It's okay Ron. Look I'll explian everthing later okay? First we need to get a shower" Harry said as he grabbed a pair of clothes out of his trunk and walked into the bathroom, Shadow following behind him.

"So what's good to do around here?" Shadow asked as she undressed and stepped into a shower stall. "Well some classes are fun I guess. But then again from 7:30 to 4:00 I have classes" Harry said as he washed his hair. "I'll come with you. I'm sure once we speak to twinkle - toes he'll let me" Shadow said scrubbing her skin clean. "Your most likely right. He alway's does thing's that no one expect's" Harry said washing off. "Um... Harry my clothes are gone" Shadow said in nothing but a towel. "You can borrow a pair of Hermione's clothes" Harry said as he dried off and got dressed in his school robes. "Wait... who's Hermione?" Shadow asked following Harry out into the common room.

Random boy's whistled at Shadow. Harry glared at them and knocked on the girl's door. "Yes? Oh Harry! Who's that?" Hermione asked curiously. "hi! I'm Shadow, you must be Hermione" Shadow said smiling. "Oh! Hello! Yes I am! Are you the girl all the boy's are talking about?" Hermione asked as she shooed Shadow into the room. "Why yes I am" Shadow said litely as Hermione shut the door. Harry wasled down into the common room and sat next to Nevielle. "Hey Nev, what's up?" Harry asked sighing. "Nothing much really. Just trying to finish Snape's essay" Neville said writing hurriedly. "Hmmm ...I did mine last night. Do you want to copy it?" Harry asked smiling softly. "Oh yes please! I can't write this before potion's! We have it right after breakfast!" Neville said with a shudder. "Okay! Ready to go?" a voice asked behind Harry. Harry turned around and gasped. Shadow had her hair up, black eyeliner on, a green binki top, fishnet shirt, leather pant's, and a pair of dragon hide boot's. "Wow Shadow, you look great" Harry said smiling. "You think so? The girl's almost had a heart attack" Shadow said laughing litely.

"Shall we go then?" Harry asked still smiling. "Yea! Let's rock this joint!" Shadow said evily. They left the common room and walked down to the Great Hall. "I figured you'd want something to eat first. I don't know how long the talk with Dumbledore will take" Harry said as Shadow jumped on his back. "Food sound's nice. Hmm... there's an old guy following us" Shadow said resting her head next to Harry's. "Most likely him. Well let's get some food before he smuggle's his way into getting is to talk to him" Harry said as he entered the Great Hall. Everyone stopped talking and stared at them with wide eyes. "What? Never saw someone getting a piggy back ride?" Shadow snapped loudly. Everyone went back to eatting as Harry sat down on the Gryffindor bench. "Wow not really a lot to chose from huh?" Shadow asked as she slipped nest to Harry. There was only: egg's, bacon, hash, orange juice, and milk out. "Not really, but you get used to it after a while" Harry said glaring at the food.

"Wanna see a trick?' Shadow asked lowly. "Yea!" Harry said his eye's lighting up. Ron and Hermione sat across from them. Shadow closed her eye's and waved her hand over her plate. A whopper with no chesse and oinion's appeared with a large side of fried. "Wicked!" Ron said loudly as Shadow cut the whopper in four piece's. "Here ya go! No egg's or bacon!" Shadow laughed. The teacher's were all shocked. "Albus! That girl!" McGonagall gasped out. "I know my dear. Could you fo collect her and Mr. Potter? I wish to speak to them in my office" Dumbledore said as he stood. "Of course. We'll be there in about five mintue's" McGonagall said going over to Shadow and Harry. "Severus would you come with me?" Dumbledore asked his eye's twinkling. "Yes Headmaster" Snape growled out. Snape and Dumbledore lest the Hall through the teacher's door.

"Mr. Potter, would you and your new friend come with me?" McGonagall asked sternly behind Harry and Shadow. "Well time to see T.T.!" Shadow said jumping up. Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron, got up, and left the Great Hall with Shadow and McGonagall. "Soooo ...I'm bored" Shadow huffed as she wiggled her shoulder's. "Calm down Shadow. We'll be there in a few mintue's" Harry said laughing. 'Shadow? Is this girl related to the elemental Darkness?' McGonagall asked herself as they stood infront of the gargoyle. "Lemon Drop's" McGonagall said clearly. The gargoyle moved and they stepped onto the moving stair case.

Shadow: So what do you guy's think? Is it good? Sloppy? Stupid? Please let me know! Flames are allowed they can help with the story! But yea!

Harry: Shad your such a dork!

Shadow: Glares evilly at Harry

Harry: ... ... I didn't do it? LOOK A MONKEY!

Shadow: MONKEY!

Harry: --; riiight please review and tell you what you think! We promise that the next chapter will be better! If not then you yell at us untill you bleed from your eye's and ear's!

Shadow and Harry: Thank you for reading and have fun!


	2. Chapter two: Which House? And a resort?

**I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer error's! I have Word Pad on my computer instead of Microsoft Word. Please forgive on that account! For future notice: Shadow and her family is in NO WAY related to Sirius, Draco, etc. Just wanted to clear that up. Also Snape maybe a little nicer in my story than he is in the book's. Just to warn ya. Well have fun reading! Flames allowed I don't really care. Just tell me what you liked, disliked or whatever. **

**2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 **

**Title: Please Save Me from Myself **

**Chapter two: Which House? And a resort?**

"Come in" the headmaster's voice called as McGonagall knocked. They walked into the office to see Dumbledore sitting clamly behind his desk and Snape leaning up againest the wall. "Please take a seat. Tea, lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered smiling. McGonagall sat in the closest seat near the desk as Shadow and Harry scooted their chair's closer to each other. McGonagall accpeted the tea, but no one took a lemon drop. "No? Hm.. more for me" Dumbledore said smiling as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Now my dear, could you please tell us your name?" he asked after a moment of silence staring at Shadow. "My name is Shadow Black. You might know my Uncle, Sirius Black!" Shadow said smiling. "Sirius is your Uncle?" Dumbledore asked confused. "Well not really. I mean we have the same last name, just not the same blood. He's a close friend to my papa" Shadow explained. Harry blinked in confusion. "And who might your father be?" Dumbledore asked grinning. "Papa's name is papa. But everyone else know's him as Darkness" Shadow said shifting her shoulder's. "What's wrong?" Harry asked concered.

'Why does Harry care for this girl so much? He doesn't even know her' Dumbledore thought to himself. "I'm okay. But I'm feeling like I'm trapped in" Shadow said as her wing's came out of her back. "Much better" she said sighing in content. "Miss. Black are you an elemental?" McGonagall asked curiously. "Why yes I am. But I'm also elf, veela, and an arch-angel. Momma's side gave me the angel and elf blood. Papa gave me elemental and veela blood" Shadow explained calmly. "I see; Miss. Black the last of I heard of your family, you were in America. What bring's you to England?" Dumbledore asked frowning.

"Well some creep's who called them selves 'Death Eaters' had attacked papa and mama. They told me to go and find Uncle Siri in England. Papa said I would be safe here with Uncle" Shadow said nodding her head along with what she said. "Shadow passed out in mid-air and fell by the lake. I found her while walking around, trying to clear my head" Harry explained the rest. "So you found Miss. Black last night?" Dumbledore asked staring at Harry. Harry nodded as Shadow held his hand. "Why didn't you come to me straight away?" Dumbledore scorned sternly. "We were going to come talk to you after we got some food and sleep" Shadow said glaring at Dumbledore. "I see, well Miss. Black I'm sorry to say that you can not stay here in Hogwart's. Not unless you are to enroll" Dumbledore said harshly. "Enroll here? I'm way pass what your scholl teaches here" Shadow snapped out angrily. 'Hmm... why is Albus being so harsh with this girl?' Mcgonagall thought to herself. "That maybe true, but what I said still stand's" Dumbledore barkd out shocking McGonagall and Snape. "Fine, I'll enroll here! Happy now?" Shadow growled out as paper's appeared infront of her. "Sign those" Dumbledore ordered sternly. Shadow signed the paper's her hand shaking from being so angry. "Now that you enrolled here, let's get sorted into a house!" he chripped out as the paper's put them selves away.

"Sort me into a house?" Shadow asked to Harry confused. "Don't worry, I'm getting a resort. I'm letting the house put me in the house it wanted to" Harry said smiling brightly. "What? You got the hat to place you into a different house?" McGonagall asked shocked. Dumbledore got the hat and placed it on Harry's head. "Hmm.. I see you back Mr. Potter. Now do you wish me to place you in your correct house?" the hat asked wisely. "Yes I believe going into Gryffendor was a mistake" Harry said litely causing McGonagall to glare at him. "Very well then... SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out shocking Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. "My turn!" Shadow squealed out taking the hat and placed it on her head. "Ah! Miss. Black! Tell me how is your Mother and Father?" the hat asked happily confusing everyone. "Mama and Papa are great! Well I think they are. I had to leave them and come here" Shadow said the last part sadly. "That's awful my dear, awful! Now do you want to me to place you?" the hat asked soothingly. "Yes plase John-John" Shadow said confusing the other's even more. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out. "Yea! Raven I still get to be with you!" Shadow cheered tackling Harry in a hug.

"This is great Shadow! I thought you would be placed into Ravenclaw for sure!" Harry said hugging Shadow back. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Black welcome into Slytherin" Snape said stiffly puching himself off the wall. "You still smell" Shadow said staring at Snape from on top of Harry. "Shadow! Now really be nice! He's our head of house now!" Harry scolded gently. "Okay Raven!" Shadow laughed as they sat up. "Your schudle will stay the same Harry. And if you like you both can have a room together" Dumbledore offered his jaw clenching. "Yes please Headmaster. The room's would be great" Harry said smiling softly as he helped Shadow stand. Shadow's wing's retreated into her back.

"Miss Black, Mr. Potter follow me. Class start's in two mintue's" Snape said as he stalked out of the office. "Bye-bye twinkle-toe!" Shadow waved as Harry dragged her out of the office behind Snape. "Twinkle-toe? Where did that come from?" McGonagall asked confused.

**2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2**

Hoped you liked it and weren't too bored! Please Review!


	3. Chapter three: Yay! Class is fun! And pa

**I do not own any of HP character's but the one's I said I did in the first chapter! I know the potion that I'm putting in this chapter, isn't real in J. K. Rowling's story but it is in mine. Again sorry for any spelling and grammer error's. Have fun! **

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

**Title: Please Save Me from Myself **

**Chapter three: Yay! Class is fun! And Papa's arrived! **

"Hahaha! Your it Raven!" Shadow laughed as she ran infront of Snape. "Shadow! That's unfair!" Harry whined twisting himself around Snape and tagged Shadow. "Your it!" he laughed using Snape as a sheild. "Mr. Potter! Miss. Black! Will you stop so I can speak to you!" Snape huffed as Shadow and Harry froze. "Yes Snappy-Snape?" Shadow asked from on Harry's shoulder's. "First of all, it's Proffesor Snape. Now if you both have any qustion's or problem's come to me. I'll help the best as I can" Snape said softly (1). "H'okay Proffesor Snapey-Snape!" Shadow giggled out. 'Its no use! She's like a crack head!' Snape groaned to himself as they walked into the Potion's class room. "Harry! What are you doing in snake robes!" Hermione asked in horror. "Well I got a resort. Ever since first year Slytherin is where I've truely belonged. Now I just feel like I needed a change" Harry said quitely. "Ravey? Why so shy?" Shadow asked cutely. A lot of the Slytherin girl's awwed. "No reason really" Harry said taking the seat next to Pansy Parkinson. Shadow crawled off Harry's shoulder's and sat next to him. "Today your making a blood restoring potion. Get to work!" Snape bellowed as the ingredent's cabnet flew up and the direction's appeared on the black board. "Hm.. this, this, this. OH! We can put this in it!" Shadow giggled just grabbing random ingredent's.

"Uh.. do you know what your doing?" Harry asked confused. "Of course I do! All these will make 'Mamajami'! It's a powerful blood restoring potion" Shadow ewplained as they walked back to their desk. "Really? I've never heard of that potion" Pansy said clearly interested. "Well you see, from where I'm from I learned the potion your doing when I was about five year's old!" Shadow said as she started to cut her ingredent's. "Where are you from?" Baslie asked behind them. "America! I was born in.. um.. I think Ohio. But then I moved to Seatlle! I flew here to get away from some trouble" Shadow explained giggling. 'She may act childess but she know's what information is important and what isn't' Snape thought to himself as she stood infront of Shadow's potion. "Miss. Black tell me. Why is your potion purple, when everyone else's is blue?" he drawled out, 'Hm.. smelly' Shadow thought to herself.

"Cause I'm making Mamajami! It's suppose to be purple, not blue!" Shadow laughed stirring her caldurn. "Mamajami? That is a very complex potion. How is it that you know how to make it?" Snape asked curiously. "I learned it from Lejione. He's my old potion's teacher!" Shadow said smiling brightly as she turned the fire under her caldurn off. "Lejione? As in Lejione Black?" Snape asked shocked. "Who's Lejione Black?" Harry asked to Baslie. "I have no idea. I've never heard of him before" Baslie said lowly. "Yes! Bro-bro taught me!" Shadow said happily as she filled the vail Snape gave her up. "Lejione is your brother? But I thought the only family he had was his husband Louey" Snape said filling different vail's with her potion. "Nope! He's got me, mama, and papa" Shadow said as her caldurn emptied.

"Interesting" Snape said under his breathe. Just then the bell rang. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Black stay behind" he ordered taking the vail's up to his desk. Everyone left the classroom leaveing only them there. "Hi ya Snappy-Snape!" Shadow laughed jumping on Harry's back. "The two of you are now in Slytherin. Therefor the Slytherin's will help you when in need. If you ever have any problem's, go to them or find me. Understood?" Snape asked calmly. "Yes Proffesor" Harry said politey. Shadow was looking around her. "What's up Shad?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hmm.. papa is still alive. He's coming here with bro-bro and Lo-lo" Shadow muttered quitely. "You father ois coming? How do you know that?" Snape asked cationusly. "He's in twinkle-toe's office!" Shadow said smiling brightly. "So, go there first?" Harry asked smiling widely. "Yea! I want you to meet papa too Snappy!" Shadow said jumping off Harry's back and rabbing Snape's hand. "Wha? Wait!" Snappe gasped out as Shadow dragged Harry and Snapwe out of the room and ran to the headmaster's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa!" Shadow squealed as she barged into the headmaster's office. Harry and Snape gasping for breathe behind her. "Shadow!" a man gasped out, causig Shadow to jump into the man's opened arm's. The man looked about 35, black hair, blue eye's, tall, pale skin, and buff. "Oh sweetheart! I was so worried!" he sobbed out hugging Shadow tightly. "Oh little sister! Your alive!" a man; 21, tall, tan skin, blue eye's, and lean gasped out as the other man let her go and grabbed her into a bear hug. Another man; 20, tall, pale skin, brown eye's, and lean hugged Shadow and the man to him. "Oh! Papa, Bro-bro, Lo-lo! I want you to meet someone's!" Shadow said wiggling herself out of the hug and bounced over to Harry and Snape. "Miss. Black you both should be in class right now" Dumbledore said sternly behind his desk. "I nkow" Shadow said smiling. "Papa, Lejione, Louey these two are Harry Potter and Severus Snape! Aka Raven and Snappy-Snape!" she giggled pushing Harry and Severus forward. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape. It's a pleasure to met you! PLease call me Darkness" Darkness said smiling widely. "Papa!" Shadow whined out. "What? Oh alright! Harry you can call me papa if you wish" Darkness laughed out heartly. "Hello I'm Lejione and this is my husband Louey" Lejione said smiling as he hugged Louey to himself.

"It's nice to meet you! Please call me Harry or Raven" Harry said smiling warmly. Shadow nudged Severus in his side. "Oh, hello. Please call me Severus" he said lowly. "Your Severus Snape? I've alway's admired you!" Lejione said bouncing. "You... have?" Severus asked shocked. "So papa where's mama?" Shadow asked Darkness as he sat down on a couch near the door. "Sweetheart.. your mother didn't make it" he said sadly. Shadow crawled into his lap. "It's okay Papa. We'll get mama back" she whispered.

"Shady?" Harry asked quitely. "Ravey? What's wrong?" Shadow asked worridly. Darkness pulled Harry into his lap also. "Tell us Raven, what's bothering you?" he asked soothingly. "Mr. Black, your daughter and Mr. Potter need to get to class" Dumbledore cut in fed up of being ignored. "Alright, come children. I'm walking you" Darkness said as Harry and Shadow got off his lap. "Lejione I would to have you in my class today" Severus said smiling. "Oh! Can we love? Please!" Louey asked pouting to Lejione. "Alright dear" Lejione said melting into Louey's body. "Bro-bro! Come on!" Shadow laughed at the door. "Coming sis-sis!" Louey sang dragging Lejione and Severus out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4: DADA I uh I didnt do it

**I do NOT own any of the HP character's. But I do own Shadow, Darkness, Lejione and Louey. I'm sorry for all grammer and spelling error's. Word Pad does NOT have spell check on it. Flames are allowed, I'd like to hear what you all think. I'll update whenever I can! R&R, also enjoy the story!! **

**44444**

**Title: Please Save Me from Myself**

**Chapter four: DADA..uh ...I didn't do it! **

"Pappy will you stay with us?" Shadow asked cutely. "Of course I will!" Darkness cooed taking Harry's and Shadow's hand. "Lo-Lo! Are you going with Snappy-Snape?" Shadow asked cocking her head. They were infront of the Defence Againest the Dark Art's classroom door. "Yep! See you at lunch?" Louey asked hugging her. "You bet ya!" Harry smiled as Louey hugged him also. "Alright love! Let's go!" Leijione said exciedly as he dragged Louey behind him, while following Severus.

Darkness opened the door and they walked into the class room. "May I help you?" the proffesor asked. Remus was smiling at them. (Yes Remus is the DADA Proffesor in this story) "We had to talk to twinkle-toe!" Harry said nodding his head. This caused Remus' smile to widen. "Take your seat's then. Please introduce yourselve's?" Remus asked to Shadow and Darkness. Shadow was sitting in Darkness' lap. "I'm the elemental named Darkness. And this is my daughter, Shadow" Darkness introduced them politely.

"Really? It's wonderful to have you both in our class! I'm Proffesor Remus Lupin" Remus said smiling warmly. Darkness smiled back as Shadpw looked around the room. "Cousin Dray!" she squealed causing Draco to sit up from sleeping. "Cousin Shaddy! Uncle Darkness!" Draco giggled shocking everyone. Shadow lauched herself at Draco and tackled him to the floor. "Dray! I missed you!" she squealed hugging him tightly. "Shaddy! Where have you been?! I've missed you too! Daddy was going nut's when he couldn't find you!" Draco asked worriedly. Ron fainted and Hermione looked at Harry wide-eyed. "I came here" Shadow said pulling Draco up and over to Darkness and Harry. "Hello Dray. It's good to see you again" Darkness said smiling warmily. "Hey Uncle!" Draco squealed hugging Darkness then he and Shadow sat in Darkness' lap.

"Now class, like I was saying. Today we're just practing everything you've gone over in the six year's you've been here in Hogwart's. Begin!" Remus said as everyone stood up and pushed the table's to the wall's. "What all have you learned?" Darkness asked standing next to Harry. Draco and Shadow were giggling beside them. "Umm.. lot's of thing's papa" Harry said as Hermione and an awake Ron walked over to them, as did Pansy and Baslie. "Mate did you just call him Papa?" Ron asked confused while glaring at Baslie. "Of course he did! He's my soul mate! He's part of the family!" Shadow laughed and all movement in the class room ceased. "What?" Darkness asked compeltely shocked. "I... uh... I didn't do it!" Shadow yelled hiding behind Harry. "Shaddy? Your confusing me" Draco whined childessly. "Oh! I'm sorry Dray! Here let me put this in stupid blonde term" Shadpw said causing Harry, Ron and Darkness to laugh. Remus stood behind Hermione, Pansy and Baslie. "Me and Ravey are soul mate's. But we also have another one" Shadow explained slowly.

"Ok I got that part. But who's your thrid?" Draco asked cutely. Pansy and Hermione 'awwed'. "Well... I can't tell ya!" Shadow laughed as she put up a barrier around her and Harry. "No fair! Your cheating!" Darkness whined clawing at the barrier. "No I'm not!" Shadow giggled as Harry hugged her to him. "Shaddy? Who's are other soul mate?" Harry whispered nuzzling her neck. "Hm... smelly" Shadow muttered then the door burst open to show Severus, Louey, and Leijione. "Everyone! Het to the Great Hall! NOW!" Louey bellowed and everyone but: Harry, Darkness, Draco, Shadow and Remus ran out of the class room in a hurry. "Deathy?" Shadow asked the barrier going down.

"Yes somehow they got past the sheild and ward's" Leijione said as they ran to the front lawn. They saw that bodies were everywhere. "UNCLE!" Shadow bellowed and eveything stopped. "What are you all doing?! Your all acting like bimbo's!" she snapped and all the Death Eater's put thier head's down in shame. The light side was shocked. "Shaddy!" a voice sobbed and a Death Eater hugged her. "Uncle! What do you all think your doing?!" Shadow yelled angrily. The Death Eater took off his mask and everyone saw it was Luicius. (Oh yea like you didn't see that one coming!)

"We were worried about you! Why did you fly off?!" Luicius demanded glaring at Shadow. "Oh no you don't! Avery was teasing me! Now tell me.. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL HURTING THSES PEOPLE?!" Shadow screamed and the air around her got cold. "They attacked us first!" Luicus whined out hugging Draco. "Oh well then... GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE... NOW!!" Shadow bellowed and all the Death Eater's left afraid of angering her more.

"Uh...Shady? Why did they all listen to you?" Harry asked cutely. "Cause last time they didn't, none of them could walk... for a month" Shadow said grinning evily at the memory. "Oh..okay!" Harry chirrped causing some people to faint. "Well let's go! It's lunch time!" Shadow laughed launtching herself at Remus. "Remmy!" she whined tugging on his sleeve cutely. "Oh alright" Remus sighed as Darkness picked Shadow up. "Papa!" Harry cried stomping his foot. Remus picked Harry up and they left for the Great Hall, Draco skipping happily beside's them. "Why do I have such werid children here?" Albus asked himself shaking his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wee!" Harry and Shadow laughed as Remus and Darkness ran into the Great Hall. "Do it again!" Harry laughed as Draco skipped into the Hall. "Bad old Volie dressed up in pink. How many dresses did he pick? One, Two, Three Four" Draco hummed as he sat down beside Baslie. Remus and Darkness sat at the head table, Harry and Shadow in thier lap's. Albus and Severus walked in through the teacher's door.

"Hmm... smelly" Shadow muttered under her breathe. Harry's eye's widen at that. "You mean?" he asked and Shadow nodded. Harry groaned as Severus sat down beside Shadow and Darkness. Food appeared on the table's and they all started to eat. "Pudding!" Shadow sqeualed as Darkness spooned pudding into her mouth. "Aw!" Harry pouted as Remus got some chocolate fudge ice cream. "What's wrong cub?" Remus asked cocking his head to the side. Harry whispered something into Remus' ear and he brust out laughing. "It's not funny!" Harry yelled angrily. "Oh yes it is! Your third is S-" Remus was cut off by Shadow kissing him. "DON'T tell anyone" she hissed dangerously and he nodded still chuckling.

"Pappy, Remmy is mean" Shadow said cutely with wide puppy eye's. "Aw! My little snake! Don't worry! Pappy will protect you and Harry" Darkness cooed to Shadow. Shadow giggled childessly and ate more pudding. Harry crawled into Darkness' lap and ate some pudding too. (Their both on one of his leg's.) Remus pouted causing Hermione to blush. "It's not my fault your third is a potion's master" he muttered and Severus dropped his fork. "REMUS!" Shadow bellowed as Harry cried into Darkness chest.

"W-what?!" Severus chocked out chicken still going down his throat. "It's not fair!" Harry sobbed as Darkness rubbed his back softly. "Remus I'm sooo going to get you back for this!" Shadow hissed out angerly. Remus rolled his eye's and ate some ice cream. Poppy giggled with a dazed look in her eye's. "What?" Darkness asked catiously. "I'm imaging the babies" Poppy giggled. Severus sprayed his drink infront of him. Harry fell to the floor bawling his eye's out. And Shadow? Shadow lungded toward's Remus and started to strangle him. All the student's in the Great Hall laughed.

"Your dead you hear me! DEAD!" Shadow screamed as Darkness dragged her kicking form from the Hall. Poppy was knelt beside Harry trying to calm him down. "It's not funny!" he wailed as Remus started to laugh madly. "Now really me boy. It can't be that bad. Now who's your third?" Albus asked softly while smiling. Minerva and Hadgrid were leaning foward to hear the answer. "No! No way! You alread know! That's why your smiling! Your insane!" Harry ranted as he ran out of the Hall to find Darkness and Shadow. "Surly his third isn't that bad" Hermione said worriedly. Remus fell out of his chair from laughing so hard and Severus banged his head into the table. Albus was grinning like an idiot. Poppy smacked him upside his head to try and make him stop.

"Remus dear, what's so funny?" Minerva asked confused. Remus took one look at Severus and his laughing fit started all over again. "I give up!" Poppy snapped throwing her hand's up in the air. Albus if possibly was grinning even wider. "I'm starting to think everyone's lost it" Ron said fearfully as he eyed his food. Shadow ran into the Hall, Darkness and Harry in her tail. "AHH! It burn's! It BURNS!!" she screamed falling to the floor. Harry tripped over her and started to claw at his eye's. Darkness ran up to Remus, picked him up by his collar and shook him. "Oblivate me! For the love of Merlin do it!" he sobbed out still shaking him.

"What happened?" Louey asjed confused. Leijione's face was red from holding in his laughter. "Trust me you don't want to know" Harry croaked as he and Shadow shivered infront of him. "OBLIVATE ME!" Shadow screamed strangling Leijione. "WHY?" Albus asked over Harry's crying, Shadow's screaming, Leijione's plea's for help and Darkness waving Remus around like he was a flag. "Flinch!" Harry cried out clawing his eye's again. "Now Harry it can't be that bad" Luna said dreamily from her spot at the Ravenclaw table. "You have no idea what we walked in on" Shadow gasped out in disgust. Harry's face took on a green tint. "I'm gonna be sick" he said running over to Albus and taking his hat.

"No! Not the hat! I just bought that!" Albus whined as Harry barffed up his dinner, breakfast and lunch. "OBLIVATE ME GOD DAMN IT!" Shadow and Darkness wailed. "Not until you tell me what you saw" Remus and Leijione said calmly. "Okay then, we walked in on Flinch fucking Mrs. Norris! Happy now!" Shadow yelled out. Over half the student's thre up. Half of the other half of the student's fainted and the other half? Paralized from the shock... and disgust.

"Oh God!" Louey chocked out as Leijione lost all of the food in his body. "Oblivate me!" Severus pleded shaking Albus. Albus pointed his wand at Severus and said 'Oblivate!'. Severus stood there slacked still. "...what just happened?" he asked looking around. "Trust me you don't want to know" Leijione said oblivating Louey, Darkness, Shadow and Harry. Minerva obilivated herself as did Leijione and Albus. "For some odd reason I feel sick" Harry said looking around the Great Hall. "I know what you mean: Louey said sighing. "Classes for this afternoon are cancled!" Albus called out to the student's. No one cheered but instead ran from the Hall to get a toilet.

"...who want's to go get ice cream!" Shadow asked cheerfully. "I swear your bipolar" Leijione muttered darkly as Harry cheer. "I am not! Beside's I like 'mood hopping missy' better" Shadow stated matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah your a werid one" Minerva muttered to herself. "I scream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!" Harry, Draco and Shadow sang skipping out of the Hall. "For some reason I have the heart to stop them" Albus said sighing. "You mean you did before?" Hadgird asked teasingly. "...ice cream" Severus muttered as he followed the children. Remus smirked at this.

"Oh yeah! He has a weakness!" he laughed running after Severus. "Werid lot they are" Darkness said as he, Leijione and Louey followed also.

**Shadow:** So?? How did you all like it??

**Louey: **I liked it!!

**Leijione: **Really? I thought it was shit

**Shadow:** Well I didn't ask you did I?! Plumble's Leijione into the ground

**Louey: **You should of learned by now Sigh's

**Leijione: **It's not my fault her writing suck's!

**Shadow:** HEY! I wrote this durning summer school you asswip!!

**Leijione: **And WHY were you in summer school??

**Shadow:** I failed the first semester of my English Class

**Louey: **Why are you saying that so proudly?

**Lejione: **Because she's a dumbass who can't write and she know's it

**Shadow: **Watch it before I don't allow you any ice cream!!

**Leijione:** 0.0... you wouldn't

**Louey: **I really think she would

**Shadow: **The reason why I stated that "so proudly" is because...

**Louey and Leijione: **Lean's forward to hear answer

**Shadow: **I added an hour to my sleeping everyday!!

**Leijione and Louey:** Fall's over anime style

**Leijione: **YOU STUPID DUMBASS!!

**Shadow:** Giggles Don't be jealous!!

**Leijione and Louey: **Please review so you can help her

**Leijione:** Not just in her mental health

**Shadow:** I heard that!!! I'll have you know my grandma is legally insane!!

**Louey:** Hunny that isn't a good thing to say


End file.
